


Night-time Affair

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fear, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo wakes up in the middle of the night in need of help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [kurosuga 53](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

On the second night of the training camp Kuroo woke up. It was dark, and the room was quiet, peaceful breathing of the other team members surrounding him as he lay awake. His heart was beating faster than usual and he was sweating. He slowly sat up. His cock was hard and slick was quickly accumulating in his hole, already enough to make his pants sticky.

 _This can’t be happening_ , he vaguely thought to himself while fully knowing that it was exactly what was happening.

Kuroo struggled to stand up and made his way to the door on wobbly legs. He had to get out of the room where most of the boys were alphas. As much as his nature told him to stay he knew that in reality he didn’t want to go into heat in a room full of alphas. He left quietly and wandered in the hallway, trying to figure out what to do. He hadn’t expected to go into heat, he didn’t have suppressants with him – and even if he did, what good would they be at this point?

The safest choice would be to go to the teachers and ask for help.

Kuroo stopped and thought. His insides felt like they were on fire, cock rubbing against his loose pants and slick dripping down his thighs. He felt disoriented. The hallway looked the same in each direction, and suddenly he wasn’t able to tell where he had left and where he was supposed to go. He leaned onto the wall and took a deep breath.

It was getting harder to ignore the need for touch. Kuroo absentmindedly lifted up a hand to stroke on a nipple through his t-shirt. He let out a shuddering breath, hair sticking onto his forehead with sweat. His legs were trembling and he felt utterly helpless. He couldn’t bring himself to walk any longer.

A sob tore out of Kuroo’s throat. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be at home, safely tucked in bed with Bokuto to help him through the worst. Distantly Kuroo thought that he could go look for Bokuto, but a surge of need took him over and made him fall on his knees. His shirt was sticking to his skin and he slid his hand down to his crotch to squeeze on his aching cock.

The humming of blood in Kuroo’s ears drowned out all the other sounds, and he was startled to see a pair of feet emerge into his field of vision. He was leaning heavily on his hand and had to try a couple of times before he could turn his head up and look at the person standing next to him.

“You can’t stay here,” Sugawara said gently and crouched down to Kuroo’s level. “Let me help you.”

Kuroo’s vision was blurred with tears and he blinked them away before nodding heavily. Suga took a hold of his arm and pulled him up. The contact of another body made Kuroo moan and he leaned closer to the boy who was guiding him towards a door. They entered the empty locker room and Suga helped him sit down before turning to look at him.

“You’re not bonded,” Sugawara stated.

The glint in his eyes made Kuroo’s skin crawl, and he suddenly remembered that Suga was alpha. His heart was thumping loudly as he looked at the hungry look on the alpha’s face. Kuroo lifted his hand to his scent gland and rubbed.

“Shit,” Suga swore from between his teeth before lounging forward and straddling Kuroo on the bench.

Kuroo moaned as Suga’s lips pressed over his heated skin, mouth finding its way to Kuroo’s scent gland and pushing the omega’s fingers out of the way. Suga sucked on the scent gland and Kuroo could do nothing but moan and turn his head out of the way. Suga’s hands were on his body and he was burning.

Everything was a bit of a blur, and the next thing Kuroo knew was that his pants were off and Suga was jerking his cock that was ready to burst. Suga was breathing right next to his ear, breathing in rough inhales and heavy exhales, and Kuroo whimpered as his body shuddered. Suga’s free hand was pushing down his own pants, and the smell of his musk made Kuroo’s hips jerk. Suga let go of his cock and Kuroo whined, tried to push his body closer, but the alpha’s hands were on his hips now. Suga’s smooth hands slid down his burning body and onto his thighs, the firm alpha hands spread his legs and Kuroo heard the sticky sounds his slick made as his ass was exposed. His hole was twitching with need and he leaned back to allow for more space.

Kuroo could have cried with relief when Suga’s cock pushed inside, making its way past the tight entrance and into his awaiting hole. Suga took a hold of his shoulders, wrapped his arms around him to keep him close, and Kuroo reached out to hold onto his shirt. His hands were fists on the fabric, and Suga started moving his hips softly, grunting as he got used to the feeling. Suga’s knee pushed Kuroo’s leg out of the way, spreading him more open, and Kuroo felt good to be exposed like that.

It didn’t take long for Suga to move faster, and soon he was fucking Kuroo hard. The bench was pressing uncomfortably against Kuroo’s ass but the discomfort was drowned out by the pleasure of being filled. Finally he was fucked like he was supposed to be. Suga’s mouth was on his neck, wide licks and hot air making Kuroo shiver.

Just as it was getting good, just as Kuroo was going to reach the edge he felt teeth pressing onto his neck, pressing harder and harder, and his entire body went stiff.

“No,” he coughed out and tried to shove Suga away, but he didn’t have enough strength in his body.

Kuroo let his arms drop down to the bench as he leaned away, but Suga followed, his teeth getting so strong they would soon pierce the skin.

“No,” Kuroo screamed and pushed again, this time hitting Suga on the chest so hard the alpha jumped back.

Kuroo looked at the way Suga blinked a few times before collecting himself and looking down at the omega. His eyes were hard and teeth exposed as he growled.

“As an alpha I have the right to claim you, an omega,” Suga said, voice low and dangerous. “You know that, don’t you?”

“No,” Kuroo gasped as Suga bent down, teeth still exposed and aimed at his neck.

Kuroo summoned all the energy he had and slapped Suga’s cheek. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to struggle away from the alpha. Suga stopped and shook his head, closing his eyes and frowning before opening them again and looking at Kuroo.

“Shit, Kuroo,” he said with urgency. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Suga reached soft fingers to Kuroo’s cheeks to wipe away the tears, but Kuroo swat his hand away.

“I’m sorry,” Suga said. “I lost control. I’m so sorry.”

Kuroo sniffed and Suga looked away, panting hard, chest rising and falling as he licked his lips. He looked back down and pulled out. Kuroo whined at the loss of contact. His legs were still spread wide as Suga sat on the bench, back slightly hunched.

“I’ll go get someone to help you,” Suga said, not looking at Kuroo. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

Suga made to stand up, but Kuroo took a hold of his wrist. The alpha turned to look at him with question.

“Please,” Kuroo said. “Don’t leave me.”

Kuroo’s legs were quivering, his breathing irregular, and the pain of not being fucked and knotted was quickly surfacing again.

“Please, fuck me,” Kuroo said, hand tightening around Suga’s wrist. “I can’t take this. I need a knot. I need an alpha.”

Suga swallowed.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Kuroo,” he said. “I might lose control again. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Please,” Kuroo repeated, and even he could hear the raw need in his own voice.

Suga still looked hesitant. Kuroo gently guided his hand to his entrance, sliding the alpha’s fingers through the slick that had spread all over his ass and thighs, pushing a fingertip just past the puckered rim. Without breaking eye contact Suga pushed his finger deeper.

“Yes,” Kuroo hissed and threw his head back. “Please, please more.”

Suga slowly pulled his finger out, struggling to allow Kuroo to move his hand away. He turned his body to face Kuroo’s, and the omega looked at how he lined his cock to his twitching entrance before pushing back in. Kuroo moaned, and Suga guided his hand onto his shoulder. Kuroo took a hold of the fabric of Suga’s shirt again, pushing himself closer to the alpha’s warmth.

This time Suga’s thrusts were just as good, but he kept a distance between his face and Kuroo’s neck. His eyes were on Kuroo’s face, looking for any sings of regret, undoubtedly, but Kuroo couldn’t even dream to control the feelings that showed. He was smiling as he bit his lower lip, tried to move his hips in time with Suga’s, eyes fixed on the way his leaking cock was trapped between their bodies.

Suga nudged Kuroo’s head up with his nose and kissed the omega, lips open and soft, wet tongue stroking the insides of Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo moaned, the filthy sounds of sex surrounding them turning him on even more. Suga’s hips were moving fast, snapping hard and driving him to the edge. Kuroo had to break the kiss to breathe, and he pressed his face onto Suga’s scent gland, inhaling the intoxicating scent of an alpha. Suga’s arm wrapped around his back and he felt safe.

Kuroo came with a loud moan, trying to suppress a part of it onto Suga’s neck, mouthing at the scent gland, and he could feel a knot spreading him even wider. He curled around Suga, ass tightening as Suga let out a grunt and came.

Suga’s knot was huge, the burn of it strong enough to make Kuroo shift and try to find a way to make it feel better. Suga swayed his hips a couple of times before stopping. Kuroo had his eyes tightly closed, hit lips bitten together, arms and legs wrapped around the alpha whose breaths were calming down.

“Hey,” Suga said quietly, and Kuroo shivered. “Ease up a bit, will you?”

Kuroo was still on the verge of orgasm, unable to fully control his body, and each little shift in Suga’s position made him choke with a sob. He felt Suga’s hands on his, gently prying them off of his shirt and lowering his upper body to the hard bench.

Suga gasped.

“Why are you crying?” he asked immediately. “Did I hurt you? Did I misunderstand? I thought you wanted to be knotted, but I should have known better.”

Kuroo shushed him before slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurred and he blinked up at the worried alpha.

“It feels so good,” he said. “So tired.”

Suga’s worried face melted to relief and into a smile.

“Come on, you can rest against me,” the alpha said and pulled Kuroo up.

After a bit off shuffling Kuroo was sitting on Suga’s lap, straddling him, chest pressed against the warm chest of the alpha and head resting on his shoulder. Suga was slowly stroking his hair.

“You should sleep,” Suga said quietly. “I’ll wake you up when my knot is down.”

Kuroo wanted to argue, but his eyes were heavy. He was starting to remember that his heat had awoken him in the middle of the night. His body slumped against Suga’s, and the last thing his mind registered was the soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about Bokuto, he's an alpha and he and Kuroo have a friends with benefits thing going on.
> 
> I thought this was going to be something kind of fluffy or cute or something and I don't know what happened. Anyway, I wrote this whole thing today which means that editing is probably sloppy. Sorry about that, but I'm always too impatient.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
